Get MOTIVATED
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: Well...some Characters get a bit annoyed about my lazyness...so then get me motivated to do stories again! :D YAY!


**I get some motivation.**

Desc- The main characters of a few of my "frozen" stories decide to get me motivated to continue their stories...and this is how it happened.

* * *

><p>"'You have GOT to be kidding me...' was the last thing I said before I was discontinued!" Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate life form, moody anthropomorph, and master of Space and Time. He was my main focous for a while, and even got a few of my first stories to be about him. Of course, it was discontinued early in the story due to lack of insperation or motivation, "I saw some of the things he had planned for me, I was...inerested, to say the least, as to what would have happened."<p>

"Yeah, what about me? I was his VERY FIRST OC, as well as the star of his stories both in Star Fox, AND in Spyro!" Cyrus the Assassin. A very mischevious and enigmatic dragon. He's played the role of Science Project, assassin, villan, hero, matchmaker, lover, and quite a bit more, along with his "inner demon," Cyro, which is pretty much an exact copy of Cyrus, just a little different color scheme. Cyro CAN conjure himself his own body, but usually doesn't care to and just talks through his host.

"Seriousely! We were finally getting to the climax of the story, and he just STOPPED!" Cyro complained, his voice comming from Cyrus's mouth, "It's maddness!"

"More like chaotic..." Shadow stated, tossing his Green Chaos Emerald up and down with a grin.

"That was cheesy as hell..." Cyrus muttered, rolling his eyes, "Anyway...what are we to do, you know? He's the guy that writes it all, it's not like WE can do it! We're not allowed!"

"I know...I hate being powerless!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"Well, we can try to inspire or motivate him to continue?" Cyro suggested.

"Yeah, HOW!" Shadow asked, "I mean, it's not like we haven't thought of that already!"

"Hmm..." Cyro retreated into the depths of Cyrus's mind to think, leaving his two companions to themselves.

"...yeah, he ignored you, dude." Cyrus stated, "But really, inspiring him is the only possible option, but how?"

"I don't know!" Shadow complained, "How was he first inspired to even START the stories?"

Cyrus shrugged in response, "Hell if I know..."

"I GOT IT!" Cyro suddenly shouted, "He started the Spyro story because he had finished playing 'Legend of Spyro: Eternal Night,' followed soon after by 'Dawn of the Dragon,' right?" he paused for only two seconds, not even giving the other two time to answer, "Then he did Shadow's story after trying to replay 'Shadow the Hedgehog,' and watching the last few episodes of 'Sonic X!'"

"Okay, where are you going with this...?" Shadow asked.

"All we have to do to inspire him is make him read a lot of fan stories about you guys, watch a lot of videos about you guys, and play a lot of GAMES about you guys! Even Star Fox, for his one story in that universe!"

Cyro finally stopped to let the others digest the info. He waited about ten seconds before Shadow whipped out his Chaos Emerald and laughed happily/insanely/chaotically, raising the gem high, "Yes! Yes! YES! THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM IS BACK, BITCHES! CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

><p>"Yippe."<p>

Meanwhile, the very writer they were talking about, Zac, A.K.A. Me, had found himself, yet AGAIN, pinned to the ground by one of his closer friends, Laura "The Stalker," after she realized that there was little chance of anyone interneving again.

"Here we go again..." I muttered, staying relaxed while Laura sat on me and held my arms down.

"Aww, it's more fun when you fight back!" she complained, "Oh, and again, thanks for the new glasses!" her tail swished happily while her normal right ear twitched every few seconds out of sheer elation.

I winked, "Heh, it's what I do." I calmly looked around, acting bored as she continued to keep me pinned, yet not do anything past that, "Soooo...what were you planning on doing after you pinned me?"

She looked a bit surprised and embarrassed after I asked this, looking away and answering truthfully, "I...honestly didn't expect to get this far..."

I grinned, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed...wait...do I feel a strongly motivated wave of Chaos approaching?"

On cue, Shadow and Cyrus suddenly APPEARED in my room in a quick flash of light green light, "ZAC! It's time to GET BACK to work!" Shadow shouted, grabbing Laura by the scruff of her neck and lifting her off of me, "Exuse us." he stated, setting her aside while she looked at us in total confusion, "LET'S GO!" he shouted, grabbing my shirt and using Chaos Control again to take him, Cyrus, and I to my room, "We figured out how to get you working on our stories again!"

* * *

><p>Laura stared at the dissipating flash of light that the others and I dissapeared in, her confusion fading away, until she finally realized something, "Damnit, I finally thought of what I was going to do!"<p> 


End file.
